


HisoLeo One Shots

by PeachTale



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Clothes swap, Cooking, Hisoleo - Freeform, Home Life, M/M, Rare Pair, Series of One Shots, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachTale/pseuds/PeachTale
Summary: Hisoka seems to be able to break into Leorio's apartment, yet the man has no idea how the magician does it, like with many things in regards to the man, he's very much a mystery. Yet he's wanting to learn, to get a bit more out of him than what he has already.
Relationships: Hisoka/Leorio Paladiknight
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

The student doctor shifted his bag, his back was _aching_ , his stomach had begun to grumble, his head hurt and he had to figure out what to do when he finally got to his apartment. Would he have a bath, make himself some dinner, or just pass out on his bed? If he could make it that far, he might just sleep on the sofa.

As he walked into the apartment building he could smell the aroma of spices and herbs that filled the hall and his stomach got louder, demanding food _now_ , which caused him to grumble, because he might have been able to simply sleep once he got into his home, but the smell of some mouth watering food set him off. He continued to walk on, even if he could sniff out which neighbour was the one to make such delightful food, what could he say to them if he were to knock on their door? He didn’t have the charm that Gon would have if he was in this position after all.

As he unlocked the door to his apartment, the scent still lingered and he wondered if perhaps if it was his neighbour across from him that was cooking, though he had never smelt anything like this coming from their home before. It was only as he opened the door, the aroma came right at him, causing him to blink as he walked in, because there was no way he had made anything that smelt like _this_ , never mind the scent lingering for so long. As he looked down to the shoe rack that was beside the door, he caught sight of a pair of pale pink, flat shoes, and he smiled, taking off his own shoes after closing the door, putting his bag just inside his bedroom and made his way towards the kitchen, seeing the familiar silhouette of the ginger haired man in front of the stove, with towel bowls at the side, ready to be filled up. The scent that had teased him outside now swirled around him, he knew without a word being spoken that it was almost ready and his stomach made his presence known without him saying a word.

“Hungry my little blueberry?” he said without looking at him, causing Leorio to take a step back as the man chuckled.

He reminded himself that _of course_ Hisoka would have sensed him, he likely had a rough idea of when he would get back and looked out for his aura, which likely was the reason why he was… cooking for him. Taking another breath, his stomach growled once again as the man finally looked over his shoulder to look at him carefully.

“It’s almost ready. Have you not eaten?” he sounded concerned, an unusual tone for a killer such as himself to take, one that had take Leorio a while to get used to hearing, at least to not automatically assume that he was faking his concern, because he realised that the man really was concerned for him.

Hisoka showed his more caring side through actions rather than words, and once Leorio realised that, he relaxed a little bit more around him, feeling more comfortable with him coming to his apartment, somehow breaking in without any sign of forced entry – and he had _checked_ once the man had left – and waited for him to come home from school.

“No time.” he fibbed, moving to start setting up the table, feeling those golden eyes linger on him, glaring at him. He didn’t need to look over at him, he just _knew_ the look that the man was giving him.

“You get breaks, so why haven’t you eaten?” he asked, stirring the chicken once more before starting to put the rice into the bowls.

“I still had some stuff to do, I can’t eat in the library, and once I had finished there I had to go to class.” he informed him, glancing over at him and noticing how he frowned in distaste, like that was something he couldn’t imagine _anyone_ doing. “And I did eat something, one of those protein bars.” it was a weak excuse, one that the man scoffed at while he started to put the chicken into the bowl, making sure there was plenty of chicken in the bowl for him.

It was odd, no one would have guessed that Hisoka had a caring side to him, a side that was nurturing and protective, a side that very few people would or indeed _could_ see. Yet Leorio saw it often, Gon had actually noticed it on Greed Island, though Killua pushed it to the side because he felt that Hisoka was getting something out of it, and Kurapika was in two minds about the caring side of the man; Hisoka was caring because he wanted his _fruits_ to live long enough to be a challenge to him, so that he could crush them, but he also felt that the man was genuinely caring about them and their needs.

“That isn’t enough to provide sustenance, and you should know that too, given your profession.”

“I think my profession is very much a _do what I say, not as I do_ kind of mentality.” he admitted, because the amount of student doctors and nurses he would see outside smoking was surprising, although he knew the medical industry was a stressful place, they were all still in training, what would they be like when they became professionals?

“Hmph, then _you_ should be the one making a difference then.” as he spoke, he picked up the bowls and brought them to the small table, with Leorio getting two glasses and filling them up with water before sitting down next to him.

It was a rather strange dynamic, to have this man as his friend, his lover, and though it took him some time to get used to him just appearing in his apartment without issue, he liked it. Of course his neighbours loved him, the old lady on the floor below would always greet Hisoka when he was leaving, sometimes she would even greet him as he came in and sometimes she would ask for his help; though Leorio was certain that she was wanting to check him out, she would sometimes let it slip just how _handsome_ his boyfriend was; and Hisoka would chat with her, though all they would discuss was more polite conversations, he would lie to her about what his job was, but she was _smittened_ by him. The other neighbours liked him too, he was always polite and considerate, and if there was an issue, like the time a couple broke up and the ex had begun to stalk his ex who lived one floor above, Hisoka walked out the door, going up the stairs and brought the man down, then outside to _‘talk’_ with him.

Leorio couldn’t tell anyone that Hisoka hadn’t simply removed the man from the building and given him a warning, that wasn’t how the man worked after all. But the body was never found, so everyone assumed that he had finally been scared off.

“I didn’t know you could cook like this.” he finally commented as they ate.

All the other meals that Hisoka had made were far more basic and quick to do, nothing too complex, whereas _this_ tasted like it would have taken more time to make.

“Of course, it’s not that hard, you just have to prepare.” he said simply, as if it was that easy.

“What recipe book did you get it out of?” he hadn’t ever seen Hisoka use a recipe book when he would cook for him, and he was curious as to how he knew _just_ the right amount to put in, give or take. He had heard from Gon that when cooking the recipes can be altered a little bit, it wasn’t like baking when the wrong amount would lead to a disaster.

“I didn’t use one. This is something a family member passed on to me.” he replied smoothly and _that_ caught his attention.

“Family?”

“Yes, family. Am sure you also have one.” he commented drily and the younger man coughed out a laugh.

“I… well yea but…” he paused for a moment. “I guess you never seemed like someone who would have family ties.”

“I suppose, I don’t talk about them, but that would be foolish for me to do so.” he pointed out and Leorio nodded.

It seemed that they were an average family, so there would be a risk to them if Hisoka were to talk about them openly. They wouldn’t be like the Zoldycks, who could fight back and likely kill anyone who would attempt to harm them.

“What are they like?” he was curious, because as Hisoka stated, he _never_ spoke about them, but he was interested, he wanted to know more about them.

“Oh, rather dramatic.”

“Ah, so _that’s_ where you get it from.”

“Hmm? Ah, I suppose. Though compared to the majority of the family, I am rather tame.” he commented and that left Leorio to stare at him, _stunned_ at that reveal.

“Wait, they are...” he trailed off, because he always though Hisoka was eccentric with his behaviours, but his family were worse?

“Perhaps one day you might get to meet them.” he teased, although Leorio was unsure if he did wish to meet them now, could he handle them being of a higher level than Hisoka was?

But he had to remind himself that it was just them being dramatic, not killers.

“Do you, think you could teach me how to make it?” he moved back to the recipe again.

“With _your_ schedule? No.”

“Hisoka!”

“Something like this, it takes time and patience, and you don’t have time.” he ignored the outrage in the man’s voice. “And although you are learning patience, you can’t have one without the other.”

He wanted to argue, but it made sense. He didn’t have the time to make anything fussy, it was why he was so lucky that when Hisoka came round _he_ would make dinner for them bother instead. “I guess that’s fair.” of course he wasn’t happy with that reality check. “Wait, weren’t you away on a mission?”

“Oh, yes. It wasn’t interesting before you ask. Too many Hunters were there.”  
“What? I though it was meant to be for one Hunter to do?” Leoiro paused for a moment. “So, you left?”  
“None of them were equip to deal with such a mission.” he continued, as though Leorio hadn’t spoken.

As soon as he had said that, Leorio knew that there was more to it, the man hadn’t quit the mission, that wasn’t how he rolled after all.

“What did you do?”

“Well, all of them were going about it the long way...”

“And?” he didn’t need to details, he just needed to know what _Hisoka_ had done.

“I completed it before any other _Hunter_ realised it.” he shrugged and let out a sigh as he leaned back on the chair. “It’s a shame that there are Hunter’s out there who simply aren’t up to the task.”

“Maybe they’ve been focusing on other things.”

“Perhaps it’s like with you. If that were the case, why go on a mission that is intended for stronger Hunters? The risks are written down after all.” he glanced over at him, as though Leorio would be able to have a general grasp as to _why_ some people would just take a mission that was clearly too much for them.

“I can’t tell you. It’s not like I would be able to do a mission that dangerous on my own. Unless it was for the money? Because if the reward money was big, I probably would risk it.”

“And die? Would that be worth it all in the end?” he pointed out the obvious flaw in Leorio’s reasoning.

“No.” now he leaned back in his chair, feeling satisfied with the meal, but also confused as to the mission Hisoka was referencing. “So you beat them to it, then what?”

“I left, after I made sure I would receive the payment.” he informed him as he began to take the bowls away and slowly Leorio followed him, though his body was protesting, his stomach was satisfied but he was still tired and his back was aching. Still he moved to start washing the dished, as Hisoka always preferred being the one to dry them.

“I never expected you to be such a good cook.” he finally admitted, though Hisoka just chuckled next to him.

“How did you expect me to survive?”

“I figured take-outs, or going to restaurants.”

“Well, sometimes I do that.” he conceded, after all he did that when he was at Heavens Arena, mainly because his room didn’t have a kitchen and the fighters were expected to either order their meals or eat out. “But when am on missions, out of the city, or even visiting my family, I cook.”

“It’s just weird seeing you doing it though.” it was all he could say, because to him it _was_ strange to have this incredibly deadly man, a man who could kill you without even looking at you, in _his_ kitchen and just casually cooking a meal for both of them.

“Cooking is an important skill, like learning nen, it’s something everyone should have a basic grasp of.” he informed him and in that moment the younger man thought he was going to berate him for slacking off in regards to his nen training, which would result in him becoming an ineffective Hunter.

“I can’t balance everything out...” he started to protest, because he _couldn’t_ balance his studies with his nen training and having some kind of a time out from everything in life to just hang out with his friends, or just Hisoka if he was around.

“Huh?” the ginger haired man just stared at him, clueless for a moment before he grasped what he was getting at. “Oh no my blueberry. I know that you focus on your studies first, you’ve told me that many times before that is where your primary focus will be. I just mean that you ignore the other skills that you will likely need once you graduate, and you’ll have to invest more time into those skills afterwards.”

“What?”  
“I think, once a month you and I will do some basic nen training, just to keep your skills up.” he decided, his tone firm, there was no arguing with this and Leorio wasn’t sure he liked that idea.

“I...”

“Unless of course you have exams. In which case we will simply leave the city for the day to have you relax.” it was a compromise, but he didn’t see it as such.

“I need to study for exams...”  
“Which you will, but that day will be on that you will spend with _me_ , or another of your friends.”

Leorio pulled the plug out of the sink as Hisoka finished drying, leaving the glasses upside down to dry out on there own. “Can I...” he began, but trailed off, if Hisoka was going to make him take a day off from studying he could try and ask this.

“Hmm?”

“Can I meet your family?”

There was silence, a silence that Leorio felt was being filled up by the sound of his heart thumping rapidly in his chest as he carefully watched his lover take in his request and ponder over it.

“You wish to meet my family? Are you _sure_?”

 _Now_ Leorio paused his mind racing as he thought of everything that could go wrong by meeting Hisoka’s family, his _parents_ , yet Hisoka just looked at him, seemingly calm about the whole idea of someone meeting his parents, his family and extended family.

“Yea.” he finally replied, because he had made many mistakes around Hisoka, who forgave him and taught him how to learn from those mistakes, surely his family would be the same? “I wanna meet the people who raised you.”

“All right. Once your studies are over for the summer, then we can go and you’ll meet them.” he said easily and Leorio just looked at him, _stunned_ at how calm and casual he was taking this.

He was certain it was a big step in a relationship to be meeting the parents after all. “That’s… a month away.”

“I know.”

“But are you...”

“You wish to meet them, and they have been asking to meet _you_ for a while now.”

“Wait… they _know_ about me?” he never thought that Hisoka would _mention_ him to his parents, or indeed anyone considering that could be regarded as a weakness.

“Did you think that I would keep you a secret?” he asked with an amused smile on his lips as he looked at him, leaning against the kitchen counter.

“Well, yea. Am a guy and am younger than you.”

“They don’t care about either of those things.” he dismissed it, as though his worries were nothing more than a fly that should be swatted away.

“Hisoka, they _do_ know that I am ten years younger than you, right?” given that the man was a liar, he was certain he would lie to his parents, he just wouldn’t put it past him.

“Of course, and even if I did, they would be able to tell when they meet you.”

His eye twitched, because he knew that _no one_ though of his as being his _actual_ age, that was just another lie that Hisoka had come up with to calm him down, but as he began to prepare to berate him for saying such a thing that was an _obvious_ lie, he kissed him.

His annoyance and concerns melted away, as he felt there was something _more_ to the kiss than to simply calm him down, to stop him getting worked up. As they parted for breath, the ginger haired man pulled him close and began to rubbed his back, as if aware that it was aching.

“So they do know?”  
“Yes, they do.”  
“And in a month I’ll meet them?”

“In a month.” he assured him, kissing his forehead as if that was sealing the deal.

That Leorio would be meeting his parents, though he gave him a few warnings about his family, there was nothing else for the young man to go on. It seemed like this would be a trail by fire, but given everything he had put up with with Hisoka, he felt like he could handle it.

“Bed, or do you want a bath?” he asked as Leorio moved to rest his head on his chest, quite the feat given that there wasn’t much between their hights, but Hisoka always made him feel like he was the little spoon.

“Bed, I’ll shower in the morning.”

Without saying another word, the man simply picked him up and made his way to the bedroom, Leorio simply gasped in surprise, but did nothing more to stop him, to let him walk. He _was_ tired after all.


	2. Clothes Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clothes swap for no real reason other than I can.
> 
> Leorio realises that he really needs to think things through before he acts.

Sometimes Leorio would question _why_ he would do certain things without ever really thinking it through. Usually it was due to his sharp temper which was very easy to ignite, if anything were to happen to his friends he would feel so _helpless_ , and that would result in him lashing out, attacking those that _dared_ to cause harm to those he cares about. Though given how strong his friends were, and how powerful the people they would be up against were, he would have been potentially killed or just beaten up for being so reactive. Not that he would have cared at the time, it was the _principle_ of the situation as far as he would be concerned, though he would be talked out of it by either Kurapika or Gon, both would point out the flaws in his ill conceived plan, would make him actually _think_ about what he was doing and why, which would prevent him from actually doing his emotionally driven plan.

Though that was in relation to life and death, so what about _now_? His friends weren’t being threatened, in fact they were all – as far as he was aware – _safe_. What should he have really thought through this time when no one’s lives were on the line?

Swapping clothes with a certain magician.

It started out rather innocently enough, and though he still wasn’t exactly sure _how_ the man had come up with this idea, but he had and Leorio just agreed to it, after all it was such an innocent request, one that Hisoka had never made during their relationship, and there was no veiled conditions behind it, like them having to fight in the clothes, there wasn’t even any _lust_ in his tone when he made the suggestion either. He simply asked to swap clothes because he was curious as to how Leorio would look in something that wasn’t dark _blue._

So stupidly he agreed, resulting in both of them swapping their clothing, with Hisoka putting on Leorio’s suit and the young man was curious to see what the red head would look like in a rather normal outfit instead of his eye-catching clothes.

Leorio’s clothes would be easy to put on, there was no hassle to it at all, although glimpsing over at the man, it was odd to see him wear dark blue, yet he pulled it off, though the colour was rather subdued on him. Of course there was also the issue that the clothes didn’t really fit him, though the pants thankfully did, but the shirt would rip if he were to _attempt_ to button it up, as would the jacket, so Hisoka left them loose.

Meanwhile he was busy trying to figure out how his clothes even worked, the one piece corset he was _wrestling_ with before throwing it to the ground, sweat trickling from his brow as he did so.

“How do you even get that thing on?” he panted out, now realising that Hisoka was more impressive than he originally thought.

Sure the man was quick thinking in a fight, he was agile, his nen was adaptable and he always seemed to be unflappable, yet wearing that one piece corset? _And_ fighting in it? As well as the heels that he sometimes would wear? _That_ was just as impressive. He gave up on it however, choosing to put the pants on and then he put the crop top on before looking at the arm bands.

“Oh that? You shouldn’t struggle with it, otherwise it’s a lot more difficult to get on.” was all Hisoka said as he glanced over at him with a slight smile, enjoying the view of the man’s abs for once, not to mention that he was wearing _green_ for once, although the corset was on the floor and he moved to pick it up.

“Are you serious?!” he snapped, before realising what he had said, what he had _done_ , he _really_ needed to think things through.

“I’m serious _all_ the time, I thought you knew that.” Hisoka’s tone was teasing however, which eased the younger man, at least a little bit.

Leorio tutted noticing that the pants felt rather loose at the waist, wondering how Hisoka was so comfortable fighting in them while he was restricted at the waist. He reminded himself that he and Hisoka were also built differently, so it would make sense that his clothing doesn’t fit him perfectly.

He jumped as he felt those calloused hands rest on his bare waist, the man moving close to whisper into his ear. “I will help.”

The young man’s heart was racing, at it always did when the older Hunter was this close to him, and he was never sure what was going to happen next with him. Though to his surprise, the man brought the corset and had him raise his arms up to take off the crop top and put the corset on, going slowly and getting it in place before he put the crop top on and then attached the two pieces together with well concealed hook and eyes to make it look like they were one piece.

“There now.” his hand ran down the ribbed corset in satisfaction. “Just a few more things.”

“A few more...” he nearly yelled as he was turned around to sit on the bed while Hisoka looked at the wrist and biceps bands. “They won’t fit.” he informed him, after all they both had different muscle tone, Hisoka was incredibly muscular without seeming like he worked out at the gym the majority of the day, and although Leorio did have muscle definition he was well aware that it was _nothing_ like Hisoka’s.

He just nodded as he picked up the wrist bands and then he put them onto his biceps, ignoring the other one’s that were on the bed, and Leorio looked at their arms again, because he was certain that his biceps were bigger than Hisoka’s wrist, and from what he could see they were.

A calloused hand reached up to have him face the red head properly, and then he felt the soft brush with cold paint touch his cheek, making him want to pull away, but the grip on his chin was firm, he wasn’t going to be able to get away from him. It didn’t take long for Hisoka to put the brush down and then pick up another and do the same to the other cheek, with Leorio realising just what he was doing as the older man looked him over with satisfaction and put the other brush down.

“Very nice.”

There was a pleasant tingle that went down his spine at those two word, while Hisoka handed him a mirror, which he took and looked at what the man did. The work was impressive, the star more so, he had always wondered how he was always able to get it looking so perfect but clearly it was simply practice.

He knew that this look didn’t suit him, even when he took his glasses off something just didn’t seem _right_ with him of all people wearing these clothes. Hisoka had the confidence, the elegance and the ability to not _care_ what anyone thought of him when he wore such clothing, he didn’t have the air of being deadly, of being able to kill with just a flick of the wrist if you put a foot wrong around him, he simply looked like he was playing dress-up.

With Hisoka in this outfit, he looked other worldly, untouchable, intimidating and as he looked over at the red head, wearing an ill fitting suit and tie, now with his glasses perched on that elegant nose of his, he still managed to make the look _work_ for him. The man looked like he was a model, an _untouchable_ model, but he looked like he would fit right in with a photo shoot, it wouldn’t even matter what kind either, but likely he would need to return to the world that he knew all too well.

“Something wrong?” Hisoka reached out to fix his hair, pushing the strands off his face, his nails lightly scratching his scalp in such a gentle movement that the younger man closed his eyes at the feeling, before looking at him and began to bring his hair down from it’s up-do that he had it in, he always like it when the magician had his hair down after all.

Brown eyes were captured in gold, they stared at each other, and for a moment, he forgot how to breath.

He hadn’t meant to do that, he knew that this could turn a different way since it was Hisoka he was with, which was another reason why he needed to start _thinking_ before he did anything. He began to move away from him, getting some distance between them; so he could run into the bathroom and lock the door, though he knew that Hisoka would inevitable get in regardless; but he was pulled into his arms again.

Was it due to his nen? His Bungee Gum that was so well suited to him it was ridiculous. Or was he able to catch up with him and pull him back? Did it matter either way?

He sighed as he was held against his lover’s body, keeping quiet all the same. Not that he needed to say anything as he felt those soft lips at the side of his neck, he had to bite his lip to stop himself from moaning softly at just how _gentle_ his lover was being.

“Nothing to say my little blueberry?” he teased, before moving to kiss his jaw, completely aware as to how relaxed Leorio was in his arms.

He knew the clothes weren’t going to stay on for long.

Not that he minded, at least he got to see what he looked like in different clothing, though it was certain that they wouldn’t do something like this again.

Leorio hoped at least.

  
  



End file.
